talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
NBS Electronics
NBS Electronics. Yeah, I'm...looking to bias some valves. Say again? I'm looking to, ah...bias some valves Okay. And, ah...wanted to do a quick turnaround on that one. Alright, are you asking me can I bias your amp, or are you asking me for advice as to how you can do it? I'm asking you what time I can come and pick the...thing up...from you. Okay...uh, let's see...ah, what is it? It's a Gorilla amp. A Gorilla? Yep. I was not aware that Gorilla made any amplifiers that had vacuum tubes in them. Well, I put some Gorilla Snot on there, so you could pick the thing up. Who's this? Ah, this is Byron. Byron? Are we local in Denver, Byron? Okay...so you're Loco, right? Is that your name? No. That's what you just said. No, it's not what I said...I said, "are you local in Denver?" Okay...how much is Gorilla Snot? Ah, man...you sound like you're talking through a tremolo unit, man. How much is Gorilla Snot? How much goes Gorilla Snot cost? Well, there is...there is a product called Gorilla Snot...guitar players use it to put on their fingers to keep from dropping picks. I don't sell that particular product, ah...and I don't know how much it is. But I have heard of it. I use Gorilla Snot when I'm crackin' whips. When you're crackin' whips? You sound like you're talking through, ah...octaver pedal. It's a bad connection, man. Where are you calling from? Why are you talking through an effects pedal? I'm not talking through an effects pedal. Where are you calling from? I'm in Erie. Erie, Colorado? Yep. Okay. And I'm gettin' ready to crack some whips. You wanna crack some whips? Okay, and who do you wanna crack these whips on? I got a Gorilla amp, and I need it biased. And I need, ah...triple turnaround time. Triple turnaround time...let me ask you a question, dude...what kind of fuckin' drugs are you on? Charlie, you sound like you're talking through a squeeze box or somethin'. Well, regardless of what I'm talkin' through, what kind of drugs have you been doin', dude? The only thing I know, is I got my hands all full of Gorilla Snot, and I'm on my way down there, and I'm gonna crack my frickin' whip. ''' You gonna crack a whip...and who're you gonna crack a whip on? '''You're gonna...feel my grip. I'm gonna see your ribs? I'm gonna grap a hold of your lips! Dude, I cannot fucking understand you. It sounds like you're talkin' through a wah-wow pedal. ''' Well, I'm not. '''I think y'are. Period. Welll...you know what? How about I don't give a rat's ass what you think? Why don't you quit wasting my time, asshole? I got shit to do. Ah...I got some valves I need looked at, Charlie...and, ah...if it ain't done right, somebody's butt's gon' to get whooped. Oh, really? Well, that'll be interesting...because... if you're comin' by here to whoop me, you done brought a whip to a fuckin' gunfight, dude. And that means you're gonna die. Category:Whip Category:Technology Category:Music Category:Guitar Category:Calls to NBS Electronics